Baby Mine
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Elle allait être mère de nouveau. Pour Gilly cela signifie beaucoup de souffrances, mais elle n'a pas peur. Son enfant sera en sécurité.


Camarades !

Je vous retrouve de nouveau avec un cours texte, que j'avais en préparation depuis des mois mais que je n'arrivais jamais à mettre en forme, sur Gilly. C'est une personnage secondaire que j'aime beaucoup, j'avais envie d'écrire sur elle et aussi de rendre hommage à un de mes personnages préférés. Vous découvrirez qui en fin de texte. Le titre du texte est aussi le titre d'une des chansons du film **Dumbo** de Disney, qui est une de mes préféré et qui me fait toujours pleurer.

**Rating K+** pour mentions d'inceste et de viol.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La douleur est insupportable. Elle a l'impression d'être déchirée en deux, que son corps ne lui appartient plus. Elle hurle de douleur, à s'en briser la voix. A ce moment là elle se moque bien de savoir que tout le château puisse l'entendre. Ça fait des heures qu'elle est ici, allongée sur ce lit trempé de sueur et de ce liquide qui sort d'entre ses cuisses. Elle a chaud, horriblement chaud, elle aimerait qu'on éteigne le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée mais elle ne parvient pas à prononcer de mots, seulement des hurlements.

Autour d'elle une sage-femme et un mestre s'affairent à faire sortir son bébé, son futur fils, son petit Jon, mais rien à faire, il semble ne pas vouloir sortir. Il le faut pourtant, il faut qu'il sorte. Il n'a aucune idée d'à quel point il lui fait mal, à quel point elle aimerait que toute cette douleur ce termine, à quel point elle aimerait pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser, sans crainte cette fois ci. Elle a déjà assez souffert dans sa vie.

Elle a mal mais elle n'a pas peur, elle n'a pas peur cette fois ci. Elle n'a pas peur de découvrir ce qu'il y a entre ses jambes, elle n'a pas peur de devoir abandonner son fils aux mains de la mort ni de devoir élever une fille qui finira engrossée par son propre père. Elle n'a pas peur du tout pour l'avenir. Elle sait que son enfant sera en sécurité, qu'il sera aimé. Non, elle n'a pas peur.

Une nouvelle contraction lui arrache un hurlement. Elle a si mal. C'est à peine si elle sent le linge humide et frais qu'on passe sur son visage. A travers sa vision floue, elle voit le mestre et la sage-femme échanger des regards inquiets, et d'un seul coup la peur revient, elle voudrait demander ce qu'il se passe, est-ce que tout va bien. Elle ferme les yeux, essayant de chasser une flopée d'images cauchemardesques. Un bébé, un garçon, abandonné dans la forêt. Le froid. L'Hiver. Elle saignant pour la première fois, à moitié hystérique en découvrant le sang gluant maculant ses cuisses, sachant très bien ce qui va s'ensuivre. La poigne ferme de son père l'obligeant à la suivre près de l'enclot aux cochons. Ses mains qui remontent sa jupe autour de sa taille et elle se retrouvant soudain écrasée contre le mur sale et le corps de son père, essayant d'ignorer les grognements des cochons et de son père. Le marcheur blanc. Le regard de mépris de Randall Tarly. Le froid, la neige, la mort. Les spectres se dirigeant vers elle, son fils et la fille à la peau mate.

La peur s'empare d'elle de nouveau, elle se met à pleurer, elle va mourir, son bébé va mourir. Sam… son petit Sam. Elle s'accroche à cette vision, mais ce n'est pas assez alors elle imagine son autre Sam, son Sam qui lui sourit. Il porte petit Sam sur ses genoux et devant eux un gros livres d'histoires. Les visions cauchemardesques commencent à s'effacer. Elle est chez les Tarly, dans ce château ensoleillé, entourée de Melessa et Talla, jouant avec leurs enfants. La douleur revient.

Alors qu'elle pense que ça ne se terminera jamais, elle sent une main se glisser dans la sienne. Sam ? Non, elle est trop fine pour appartenir à Sam. Elle tourne la tête et à travers ses larmes, distingue des yeux bleus et une chevelure rousse. La Reine du Nord. Sansa Stark, la sœur, non la cousine de Jon.

Que fait-elle ici ? Elle est une reine et elle une femme du peuple libre. Une femme de cuisine à Winterfell. Si différentes et pourtant… elle sait ce qu'elle a enduré, la mort de son père, les humiliations, ses mariages… Pas si différentes que ça au final. Elles en ont vécu des horreurs et elles ont survécu. Sansa le sait, Jon a du lui parler d'elle. Et elle s'est pris d'affection pour son fils, à qui elle offre souvent des biscuits au citron, qui a le droit de venir sur ses genoux et à ses rares sourires. Sans doute que son petit Sam lui rappelle son petit frère.

Elle sent qu'on passe à nouveau un linge humide sur son front avec plus de douceur. Elle entends qu'on murmure à son oreille, mais elle n'entends pas très bien, tout lui semble lointain.

« Allez-y Gilly, s'est presque terminé. Je suis là, n'ayez pas peur. »

La présence de Sansa la rassure, lui redonne des forces. Elle lui rappelle inlassablement le Nord, le Nord tout entier, celui qui l'a vu naître, elle lui rappelle Jon. Elles sont la preuve qu'on peut survivre, connaître le bonheur après un long Hiver. Il faut qu'elle tienne, pour elle, pour Sam, pour Jon. Et pour elle-même.

Alors elle pousse, pousse de toutes ses forces, hurle à nouveau et soudain la douleur disparaît. Elle arrête de hurler, elle arrête de pousser sous les ordres du mestre, elle s'arrête de tout.

Puis un hurlement retentit, un cri plutôt, celui de son enfant, bien en vie, en sécurité. Elle bénit ses pleurs et n'attends qu'une chose, c'est de prendre son enfant dans ses bras, de le serrer, de l'embrasser.

« Félicitations, c'est une petite fille ! »

Une fille ? Elle qui était tellement persuadée que se serait un garçon. Un petit Jon. Elle réalise qu'elle n'a pas réfléchis à un nom de fille.

Mais la sage-femme vient lui mettre son enfant, sa fille dans ses bras et plus rien ne compte. Elle se perd dans la contemplation de ce petit-être sale et rose, qui pleure à pleins poumons, ne réalisant pas à quel point elle l'aime, d'une intensité qu'elle ne saurait décrire. Elle contemple le petit nez, la petite main qui sort des langes, la petite touffe de cheveux bruns, ses joues potelées. Elle ressemble à Sam. Elle est si belle. Elle sourit et se met à bercer sa fille doucement, jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs ne cessent.

Plus rien d'autre au monde n'existe, hormis elles d'eux. Elle ne sait combien de temps s'écoule, jusqu'à ce que la sage-femme lui reprenne sa fille pour l'examiner et la laver, et ce temps de séparation lui semble interminable.

Quand finalement elle peut à nouveau contempler sa fille et la prendre dans ses bras,la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, laissant apparaître son petit Sam, qui court vers elle et derrière Sansa, elle n'arrivera jamais à l'appeler par ses titres, elle reste une femme du peuple libre après tout, souriante. Cette dernière tient un petit rouleau de parchemin.

« J'ai aussitôt fait prévenir mestre Tarly pour qu'il vienne séjourner à Winterfell autant qu'il le souhaite.

\- Merci… serait-il possible de prévenir sa famille aussi ?

\- Lady Tarly ? Bien sûr. »

Puis elle penche la tête sur sa petit fille et sourit.

« Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? »

Gilly ne réponds pas tout de suite. Elle contemple sa petite fille. Elle voulait l'appeler Jon, pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour les protéger, elle et son peuple, pour les avoir considérés comme des alliés et non comme une menace. Mais Jon n'est pas un nom de fille. Elle en connaît des tas, des noms de fille.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle pense à tout ce que Jon a fait et la reconnaissance qu'elle voulait lui témoigner, elle pense à une autre personne, une princesse qui ne l'a jamais méprisée, une qui lui a tant appris. Elle sourit. Elle a trouvé.

« Shireen. »

* * *

J'aime bien l'idée de rapprocher Gilly et Sansa. Sans en faire forcément de grandes amies, mais la série manque cruellement de bonnes relations entre femmes, alors j'ai décider d'y remédier.


End file.
